The conventional provision of a video stream includes the transmission of an encoded video stream by a content provider to an end-user device through a network connection. The end-user device decodes and displays the video stream upon commands executed by a user. The user navigates the decoded video stream through an interface that may provide the ability to start, stop, pause, advance, or reverse the video stream.
The content provider encodes the video stream using one of the well-known encoding techniques to produce an encoded video stream suitable for transmission through the network connection. Software on the end-user's device decodes the encoded video stream and displays the decoded video stream on a display device.